Friends No Matter What
by Jesus' girl 4ever
Summary: When her parents and brother, the only family she has in the world, die, Leah finds friendship in the unlikeliest of places. And maybe love, too...
1. Prologue

**Friends No Matter What**

Disclaimer: My first name isn't Clive, my middle isn't Staples, and my last isn't Lewis, OK?

**Prologue**

My brother tensed up beside me. The soldiers were threatening some more. I was only 8; I didn't understand what they wanted. My brother hugged me, and while doing so, he whispered, "When they take me outside, you run out the back and don't stop. OK? I love you."

I nodded. "I love you, too." They went out the front, so I ran out the back, as fast as my little legs could carry me. "The girl's gone! She must have run out the back." _Very smart, seeing as how there are only 2 ways to exit the house._ I thought at the soldier's comment. Still, I ran faster. It wasn't long before I heard the pounding of soldier's boots behind me. My arm was grabbed roughly. "Now see here, girlie, don't try any funny business and you won't be hurt." He dragged me back to where the others were in front of the house.

* * *

One and a half weeks sped by. My brother and I were in the dungeon. "Andrew, what's going to happen to us?"

He sighed. "I don't know, sis." He wrapped his arms around me and just let me cry. His trial rushed by, with an unjust verdict.

* * *

Tears flowed from my eyes as they led my brother from the dungeon then yanked me behind them. They let him hug me one last time before taking him away to hang him. I looked up at the gallows, the scaffold, the rope. They placed the rope around his neck, and…


	2. Princesses and Servants

**Friends No Matter What**

Disclaimer: I still do not own Narnia.

**Chapter 1: Princesses and Servants**

She sat up in bed, gasping. "Leah! Leah! What are you doing, child?"

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. I really am. I just slept late." She jumped up, jerking her dress over her head.

"Well, you know I am not angry with you, but I don't believe her Highness will agree with me."

"I know. I'll get in big trouble, again." Leah tried to shove her dream aside. It will do no good to brew over things that can't be changed. She hurried to braid her light brown hair before running upstairs to attend the oldest princess."Your Highness?" She asked as she knocked on the door.

"There's that girl. Come in!"

Leah curtsied. "I apologize for my lack of punctuality. It will not happen again."

"See that it doesn't."

"Laila! Calm down. It's not the end of the world that Leah is a little late. How are you this morning, Leah?"

"Fine, thank you, your Highness."

"Please, Leah, call me Lana."

"That would be impolite, your Highness." Leah aided the elder princess, Princess Laila, out of her nightgown. "I wish to wear the blue and pink dress today, Leah."

"Yes, milady." She removed said dress, once more admiring the finery. It was mainly a pastel pink with a full skirt and puffy sleeves, with a light blue underskirt that showed through a split in the pink. The bodice had the same color ribbon laced through holes. A corset had to be worn with it. Leah pulled the corset tight and helped her mistress into the dress. "How would you like me to fix your hair this morning, your Highness?"

"The usual way."

"Yes, milady." Leah picked up the brush and pulled it through her mistress's blond hair. She then fixed it as she had become an expert in during the past 8 years. Yes, it had been 8 years since her brother had been hung for treason, a crime he had not committed. Then, in an act of 'mercy', the king had let her live (called mercy because usually the traitor's family was killed along with the traitor) but forced her to become servant to his elder daughter, which, at this moment, Leah would say was a fate worse than death. A knock on the door startled her out of her reverie. "What are you waiting for, Leah? Open it!"

"Oh, of course, milady." Leah set the brush down and opened the door. There stood a blond haired, blue eyed, merry looking 18 year old boy. "Lune!" Lana cried, jumping down off her sister's bed.

"Hey, little sis. Good morning, Laila."

"Good morning, Lune."

"Good morning, Leah."

"Good morning, your Highness." Leah curtsied before going back to doing Laila's hair. Lune turned to his sisters. "Well, I came to offer to escort you two to breakfast."

"I accept!" Lana grabbed his hand.

"You two go ahead. Papa will be coming to escort me."

"Why don't you just rub it in that you're his favorite?" Lana challenged.

"Lana." Lune warned.

"You know what? I don't care that he loves you better. Want to know why? Because Lune loves me better."

"Now, Lana, you know that I love both of you."

"Yeah, but at least you can stand me. You've told both of us before you can't stand her."

"Maybe if she was less like Father, I might be able to."

"Well, we should go on down." Lune said.

"All right." The two left. Laila turned to Leah. "Now, while I am eating, I would like for you to tidy my room, after which you may eat. But, I expect you to be back by the time I am."

Leah almost sighed. "Yes, milady."

The king looked inside. Leah was quick to curtsey. "Almost ready, Laila?" her father asked.

"I am ready, Papa."

"Good. Let us be going." The two of them left. Leah was tempted to lie down on the princess's bed but knew that if she wanted to eat breakfast, she must hurry. She made the bed and put everything in its usual place. Then she looked at a clock. She would have just enough time to run downstairs and gulp down some food. So that was what she did. You would think that the other servants would look at her strangely for eating so quickly, but they were quite aware of why she inhaled her food. She glanced at another clock. If she ran, she could beat Laila back to her room. Leah took the steps two at a time. She made it into Laila's room with about 30 seconds to spare. "Thank you, Papa, for walking me back."

"No problem, my dear. See you later." Laila entered the room and seemed almost disappointed Leah was already there. "Your Highness." Leah curtsied.

"Leah. Did you do as I told you?"

"Of course, milady."

"Hmm." Laila looked around, as if trying to find something in the wrong place. Finally, her eyes lighted on something. "That wasn't where I wanted those!" She screamed, yanking the books off the shelf and throwing them at Leah.

"It's where I always put them, your Highness."

"But I didn't want them there today!"

"I apologize, but perhaps you should have told me."

"Perhaps you shouldn't be so stupid!" Laila slapped Leah on her right cheek. "Go! Just get out of here!" Leah hesitated for only a moment. She ran out to the garden, which the servants were allowed into. She curled up into a ball and cried. Eventually, just as the sobs subsided, a voice above her said, "Whatever is the matter, Leah?" She glanced up and saw Princess Lana sitting beside her.


	3. Best Friends

**Friends No Matter What**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**Chapter 2: Best Friends**

Leah sat up quickly, wiping her eyes. "Nothing, your Highness."

"Oh, I don't believe that. What happened to your cheek?"

"Nothing, your Highness."

"Was it Laila?" Leah hesitated so Lana added, "You don't have to worry. I won't be angry if you say yes."

"Yes. It was."

"Why?"

"Because of something I failed to do correctly because she failed to tell me how to do it correctly."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Why? You didn't do it."

"Well, no, but she is my sister. Even though we don't like each other."

"See, that's what I don't understand."

"What?"

"The way you and your family interact. In mine, my parents loved my brother and me equally. And the two of us loved each other, too."

"Your family sounds wonderful."

"Yeah."

"You were happy, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was."

"I'm sorry. Sorry for what my father has done to you."

"Again, that wasn't your fault."

"Well, maybe not, but I am anyway." The two girls talked for some time, and eventually, Lana posed a very important question to Leah. "Do you hate my father?"

"No."

"Why not? If I was you, I'd hate him."

"But you're not me. My parents taught me it is a sin against Aslan to hate."

"You, of anyone, have good cause to hate."

"Maybe so, but I don't. For a while, I thought I did, thought I hated everyone and everything, but Aslan freed me of that."

"I don't understand that."

"To tell you the truth, neither do I. I just know that He did. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What?"

"Why do you not get along with your sister, and your father, too, for that matter?"

Lana sighed. "Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"Yes."

"OK. You know Lune is the oldest, followed by Laila, and I'm the youngest, right?"

"I've lived here for 8 years. Yes, I do."

"Well, Mama died giving birth to me, and I think Father always resented that fact. I think he blames me. Anyway, Laila looks almost exactly like her. Mama, I mean. So, Father favors her because of that. At least, that's what I think. When we were little, Lune noticed that Father all but ignored me, and so Laila did, too, and that made him mad. He started spending most of his spare time with me to make up for Father, and has done so ever since. I think he almost resents Father and Laila for treating me like Mama's death was my fault. But, because of that, I've just always loved Lune most."

"Oh."

"So, tell me about your family. I already know a little, but I was young when they died."

"So was I. Let's see. Daddy, I thought at the time, was the most handsome, dashing man I had ever seen, with Andrew, my brother, running a close second." Leah smiled at the memory. "Daddy loved Mama and the two of us better than life itself. He said so often. Mama was beautiful, strong, and determined. She kept our family running while Daddy was fighting (he was in your father's army, you know.) and she was good at it. Andrew, well, he was the best big brother a girl could have. He played with me, even when the other boys were around. Do you know how big of a deal that is when your brother is 10 years older than you and he still plays with you?"

"Well, Lune's just 2 years older than me, but I think I know what you mean."

"Anyway, beyond that, he taught me so much. He taught me how to track, how to hunt, which things in the woods were safe and which ones weren't. I remember the day he taught me the hard way not to mess with skunks. Guess what happened?"

"You got sprayed?"

"Yep. Boy, did we stink! But, at least we stunk together." The girls talked for a while longer, until Leah had to go. They talked in the garden every day for several weeks, and one of those days, they made each other an important promise. "I promise to take care of you and of your children as long as I live." Lana told Leah.

"And I you and your children." They continued to talk, until Christmas was approaching. The day before Christmas, Leah asked Lana, "If you could be courted by any boy, who would it be?"

"Um, your brother." They laughed.

"I mean someone living."

"I suppose Jabari." Leah smiled. It would sound strange to anyone else for a princess to have a crush on her older brother's servant/ best friend, but Leah understood. "And you? Who would you like to be courted by?" Lana asked.

"You can keep a secret, right?"

"Of course!"

"Your brother."

"Really?"

"Yep. Don't tell. If your father or sister knew-"

"I know, I know. You'd be in a heap of trouble. I won't tell. I promise."

"Thanks. And I know that your brother wouldn't mind, but I'd be embarrassed to death if he found out."

"I won't tell!"

"Never said I thought you would." They shared a secret smile. That night, Leah was awakened by someone violently shaking her. "Lana? What's wrong?"

"You have to leave! Laila and Father plan to accuse you of treason in the morning."

"That's rubbish! I would never do that!"

"You know that, and I know that, but they don't!"

"But it isn't true!"

"You know that that doesn't matter to them! You name me one person just in the last 2 years that has been accused of treason and has been acquitted. We both know no one has been."

"You're right. But running seems cowardly."

"Would you rather die?"

"Um, no."

"Didn't think so. Come on!" Lana pulled Leah out of bed. Leah stopped. "Why are you helping me? It's your father and sister wanting to kill me."

"Because we're best friends. And, don't you remember our promise?"

"Of course I do. I just wasn't sure if you did."

"I wouldn't forget. Now, come on! I'll get you a horse."

"No. The horse would be missed in the morning. No one will miss me until the day after tomorrow. Well, except the other servants, and they won't tell."

"All right. But you must hurry. And, promise me." Lana's blue eyes were serious.

"Promise you what?"

"Promise me you will not forget me for this."

"I won't. Aslan is our witness."

"Aslan is our witness." The girls embraced, and Leah ran out the gate of Anvard. Lana lingered for just a moment more, then she re-entered the castle, only to be confronted by Lune. "What were you doing outside?"

"Nothing!"

"I don't believe you."

"Nothing bad, not in your estimation."

"Well, okay." The two went back to bed. Meanwhile, Leah was running as far as she could until she couldn't move her legs anymore. She curled up in a ball and cried- again.

_Author's note: I seem to be making a habit of ending chapters with Leah crying, don't I? Well, she's had a sad life, but it will turn around… eventually._


	4. Father Christmas and a Search Party

**Friends No Matter What**

Disclaimer: I only own Leah, Lana, and Laila. Well, I think I own Leah. Maybe I don't. So, I only own Lana and Laila.

**Chapter 3: Father Christmas and a Search Party**

The sound of sleigh bells stopped her. Soon, a sleigh did appear, with a jolly man wearing a coat as red as holly berries riding it. She rubbed her eyes. "Hello there, child! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, sir!" She said, delighted to actually meet Father Christmas. (You _do_ know he usually comes at midnight, right? Thought so.)

"Now, Aslan has sent me to bring you these things." The jovial man pulled a bow and quiver out of his sack. "Oh, thank you, thank you, Father Christmas!" Leah said, delighted, for she had been an exceptional archer before.

"You are quite welcome, dear child. Now, you will also have need of this." He gave her a thick, navy, woolen cloak. Next, he whistled. A beautiful golden horse trotted up from behind his sleigh. "For me?" She gasped.

He laughed. "Yes. And one more thing." He withdrew a knapsack from his bag. "This has enough money and food to supply you for several weeks. Use these gifts well and wisely."

"I will. Thank you very much!"

"You're welcome, child. Merry Christmas and long live Aslan!" Father Christmas rode off on his sleigh. Leah slipped the quiver over her head and put the cloak on also. It supplied some much needed warmth. She stroked the horse's neck while debating about what to call her. Goldie? Too cliché. Golden Lily? That's pretty. Yeah, Golden Lily. "Do you approve?" she asked the horse, who nodded her head violently. "I suppose you do!" She mounted and rode off.

* * *

At the castle, however, Lune was trying (with little success) to get Lana to tell him why she was outside. "Lana, you know you can trust me."

"Actually, in this case, I don't."

"Come on! What will it take for me to get you to tell me?"

"Wild horses."

"Please! You know I can keep a secret!"

"This isn't just any secret! It's a matter of life and death. I can't and I won't tell you, yet. I'll tell you when it no longer matters if I keep it a secret or not. I promise."

"Well, all right. Just promise you're not in any trouble."

"Not yet."

"That's not very reassuring."

"I know. Please, just trust me."

"That's hard to do."

"I know." The pair sat in silence.

* * *

A few hours later, on the road away from Anvard, Golden Lily finally stopped. "I'm sorry I'm pushing you so hard, girl, but we have to make the best of our head start while we have it. But we can take it a little slower." Leah sighed. She was far from everything she had ever known. 8 years ago, her life had changed drastically. It seemed to have done so again. "Dear Aslan, why? I trust You, but I'm confused! I seem to have everything being taken away from me! My family, my home, and now my friend! I suppose all I can do is trust that You have a plan." Leah dismounted and tried to sleep. She was almost too lonely to do so, but she knew she would need rest for another hard day of riding tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, after opening the Christmas presents that had both been left by Father Christmas and that her family had given each other, Lana was startled to see Laila, who had gone to her room for a few moments, run back out to where they were and tell their father, "Papa, Leah's gone!"

Lana, understandably, panicked. _No, no, no! Leah said she wouldn't be missed until tomorrow morning! Laila tricked her!_ She thought.

"What!?" he said, rising.

"It's true! She's not in her quarters or the kitchen or the stable or the garden or anywhere!"

"Well, we must find her! She cannot be allowed to get away!"

"Don't look at me! I'm not the one who let her go!"

"I know, I know. I'm not blaming you, daughter."

"Good."

"What do you know about this, Lana?"

"What do you mean, Father?"

"You know what I mean."

"Maybe I do or maybe I don't. Either way, I won't tell."

"Why, you!" He moved to strike her, but she hid behind Lune before he could. "Father?" Lana said sweetly.

"Yes, dear?"

"Not that I don't want you to punish her if she did something wrong, but don't you think we should begin to search before she gets too far?"

"Oh, of course you are right. Come, you can aid me in gathering the search party. But, of course, you wouldn't have to go."

"Of course. And of course I'll come with you." The two left, and Lune turned and glared at Lana. "Was that what you were hiding?"

"Yes. I helped her escape. And I'm not shy about it. I just don't exactly have a death wish."

"I don't suppose so. And you would have to have a death wish to admit that to Father."

"I know, which is why I didn't."

"I don't know whether to call you brave or foolish, sis."

"Then call me neither."

He laughed. Lana said, "I hope and pray she is running hard. She has a head start; she doesn't need to lose it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Leah rode on Golden Lily, afraid she would be discovered. Of course, she thought they wouldn't find out she was missing until the next morning. She came to a crossroads. One path led through the frozen pass and the other toward the Calormene desert. "Umm, Narnia and Queen Jadis or Calormen that is at war with Archenland? Calormen." She made the decision quickly, taking the path. She gripped her horse's sides hard as she kicked her into a gallop. It wasn't that she particularly _wanted _to go to Calormen, but it would be safer for a human there, even an Archenlander, than in Narnia. Everyone knew that Jadis hated humans. As she rode, she had no knowledge of the large Archenlander search party behind her.

_Author's Note: So, here's the next installment! What do you think? Will Leah get away? Will Lana ever tell her father? Stay tuned to find out!_


	5. Riding and Worrying

**Friends No Matter What**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**Chapter 4: Riding and Worrying**

As Leah rode, she tried to recall all she knew about Archenlander geography, which wasn't much. There were no villages between here and Calormen that she recalled. So, she was heading toward Calormen, an unwise move in and of itself, and, but of course she didn't know it, she had a search party behind her with orders to bring her back, dead or alive.

* * *

"Lana, I really wish you would stop pacing."

"I can't! I'm too worried!"

"What time did you say Leah left?"

"About 11:30, I guess?"

"And it was around 10:00 when Father and Laila found out, so she had…"

"About a 10 and a half hour start. But she was on foot, Lune."

"Right. So, on horseback, they will probably catch her…" He was silent for a few moments. "By the end of the day." He finished.

"I'm so sorry, Leah." Lana whispered. "So sorry."

* * *

Leah was riding. She had been for hours. She hadn't dared to stop for even a moment. She had eaten a little bread while moving. It hadn't been enough to fill her up. Still, she knew she had to try to save it. Wait. She rubbed her eyes, unsure if what she saw was real. She thought she saw a house. She hadn't seen or spoken to anyone since the encounter with Father Christmas. She shrugged and rode toward it. An old man came out of it. A very old man. "Hello, child." He greeted her.

"Hello. Who are you?"

He laughed. "I am the Hermit of the Northern March. And who are you?"

"A girl who is in a lot of trouble." She evasively answered.

"Is not everyone who has rebelled against Aslan?"

"Yes, but my life is in danger."

"Aslan holds all of our lives in His paw. No one can harm you outside His will, child."

"I know that."

"Good. Are you in trouble with the king of Archenland?"

"Yes."

"Then, child, you must hurry and ride from this place. The king has sent search parties out looking for you. It is only a matter of time before they come here."

She sighed. "I will."

"May the peace of Aslan go with you."

"And may it stay with you." She rode off, though at a slow pace because Golden Lily was tiring. "Aslan, please help me." She prayed as she left. It took them several hours of riding to reach the Great Oasis. Leah slid gratefully off Golden Lily and drank deeply of the pool. Then she lay down, for she knew the next day would be another of hard riding.

* * *

"Lana, if you don't go to sleep, Father will know something is wrong!"

"I know! I know! But I can't while I don't know if she's safe!"

"Lana," he hesitated, "what do you think Leah would tell you to do?"

"Not what I am."

"Yes. Again, Father and Laila will probably suspect you if you keep doing that."

"I know!"

"And surely you're tired. I am."

"Well, I might be."

"Then go to bed."

"Well, OK." And with that, she went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Leah entered the city of Tashbaan. Everything was so strange and different and dangerous. Yet, this strange, different, and dangerous country was where she knew she would dwell, for a very long time.

_Author's Note: I know, it's short. Sorry! I just couldn't keep going, because of a time jump at the beginning of the next chapter._


	6. Returned

**Friends No Matter What**

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia. Never have, don't suppose I ever will.

**Chapter 5: Returned**

_**2 years later…**_

Leah sighed. She was now 18 and had lived in Calormen for 2 years. She had been gone so long that she was sure Lana had forgotten her. She had been relatively safe during that time, for the ongoing war between Archenland and Calormen had been at a stalemate for the majority of that time. But it had escalated again, and she had been arrested in the small village she was in and sent to prison in Tashbaan for being a spy. There were many Archenlander soldiers who had been captured there also. While she prayed for rescue, she knew that only Archenlanders would rescue them, and she would be right back where she was now: in trouble.

* * *

Suddenly, there was a scuffle outside. She stood up and tried to see if she could look out the tiny window in her cell. It was too high. She sat and prayed. It was all she could do. A few hours later, several Archenlander soldiers entered. The one who seemed to be in charge said, "You are all now free."

Leah smiled a bit but quickly got scared that even after 2 years someone would recognize her. The man who had said that was about to pass by, but he turned his head just enough to see her. He stopped and said, "Leah?"

Her heart almost stopped. "Lune?" It was Prince Lune, but he had changed since she had last seen him. "Lana has been worried about you ever since you left." He said as he unlocked the cell door.

"I've been worried about her. Worried that your father would find out that she helped me. Has he?"

"He did not." Leah cocked her head at the use of the past. "Did not? Don't you mean has not?"

"No. Father is dead, Leah."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It is all right. I did not think you would have, seeing as how you never came back."

"How is Lana? I mean besides worried."

"She is fine. She is actually engaged."

"Engaged? I never thought I would hear that word with her name in the same sentence."

"I know. Neither did I."

"To whom? Anyone I would know?"

"Lord Darrin."

"Ah." Leah smiled. He was a good man.

"What about you?" Lune asked her.

"Um, I've been living in Calormen for the past 2 years. No."

"I assumed that was what you would say."

"And you?"

"No. Though I have had many opportunities."

"I can imagine." They talked for several more minutes until Lune had to leave. But they agreed to continue that talk later. Leah had a lot to catch up on. After he walked off, Leah suddenly realized, _He's the king now! I can't believe I didn't realize that!_ She wanted to slap herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Lune walked off, he thought, _She has grown up and grown beautiful, too. Wait, what? Where did that come from?_ He was astonished. He had been visited by a princess from almost every country besides Narnia, (all they have is Jadis) and he hadn't thought any of them were beautiful! Sure, some of them were pretty, but not beautiful. There was a difference in his mind. Perhaps the difference had to do with their character. From what his sister had told him, (This is Lana, not Laila.) she acted as beautiful as she looked. _Again, where did that come from?_

* * *

Later, as they talked some more, Lune said, "Lana will be very excited to see you again."

"I have no doubt." Leah replied, smiling as she pictured her best friend.

"She will. She has missed you quite a bit the last two years."

"I thought she might have forgotten about me."

"That would never happen."

"Oh." They talked well into the night.

* * *

After several days on the road, they were nearing Anvard. Leah had been riding near and talking with the king, but the general came up to talk to him, so she started looking at the country through which they were travelling. They were near where she had been visited by Father Christmas. She smiled at the memory. Suddenly, she saw something shiny whizzing toward Lune. Time seemed to slow. She screamed, "Lune!"

He ducked just before the whatever-it-was would have hit him. It skidded to the ground. There Leah could see clearly what it was: a dagger. She glanced up to see a man running away, and he was in the direction the dagger had come from! Lune cried for the men to chase him, but he was too far away. Leah had an idea. She took her bow, which had been recovered from the Calormenes when she was rescued, out of her quiver, loaded it, aimed at one of the man's legs, and shot. It was right on target. He fell, and the soldiers were able to apprehend him. "Why would you try to kill the king?" one of them harshly demanded.

"I was just following orders!" He answered.

"What should we do with him, your Majesty?"

He thought for a moment before saying, "Take him back to Anvard. Perhaps we can find out whose orders he was following."

"Of course, your Majesty." They led him away, and Lune turned to Leah. "Thank you."

"Oh, you're quite welcome, your Majesty."

"Leah, call me Lune, please."

"Um, all right. Lune, then." She dismounted and looked at the dagger lying on the ground. Lune knelt beside her. She gasped as if struck. "What's wrong?" Lune asked.

She looked at him with fear-stricken eyes. "I know who this dagger belongs to."


	7. Surprise and a Big Scare

**Friends No Matter What**

Disclaimer: I don't own!

**Chapter 6: Surprise and a Big Scare**

"Who?" Lune asked, though it sounded more like he was demanding it. "Who does it belong to? Tell me, Leah!"

"I can't!"

"You must! If you do not, we will never know! I doubt he will tell us."

"I said I can't tell you. I never said I couldn't show you. If I just told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"You can show me, but I think I would believe it."

"No, you wouldn't. I'm sure you wouldn't."

"Well, if you see fit to show me, I will not object."

"If I'm to show you, though, Lana cannot know that I am back."

"Why not?"

"Because if she knows, the owner of this dagger will soon know I'm back. That person might know that I know who they are and not do what will show us who they are."

"All right."

* * *

They went back to Anvard, and when Lana and Laila came out to greet their brother, Leah tried to hide among the other soldiers. It worked. They didn't see her. She managed to stay out of their sight the rest of the day. Lune said that night when they met up for her to show him, "I'm not sure if our little trap will work. I gave Laila the dagger."

"It will anyway." Leah said grimly. She led him toward Laila's room, but turned to a tapestry across from her door. "What are we doing here?" Lune asked, puzzled.

Leah didn't answer, but instead moved the tapestry to reveal a passageway. "Come on." She whispered. The two of them went down into a room with a table that held at least a dozen daggers. "This one looks like the one that was used to kill Father!" Lune exclaimed as he studied them.

"Oh, my. This is more serious than I thought." Leah replied. "We need to hide." She pulled him into the darkness on the other side of the table. Lune drew his sword. "Now what do we do?"

"We wait." They waited for about half an hour before they heard creaking on the steps. Leah pulled her bow out and nocked an arrow onto the string. A voice was heard whispering, "The fool! At least the other one actually killed the former king before he was killed. It looks like I'll have to do this myself." That same person could also be heard picking up one of the daggers.

Lune was flabbergasted to recognize the voice, but Leah stood up and said, "Put that down, or I'll be forced to shoot."

The other person in the room whirled to face her. "What are you doing here? I thought you ran away 2 years ago!"

"I did, but I'm back now. Put it down."

"Why? It's your word against mine. And I highly doubt that my brother will believe you over me."

"Put it down, Laila. I heard every word." Lune rose to face his sister.

"Lune, this isn't what you think!" she stammered.

"Drop the act. Like I said, I heard every word."

"You will not arrest me!" She turned and ran, but as she began to ascend the steps, a voice was heard at the top of them. "Lune? Laila? What are you two doing down there?"

"Lana! Leave, now!" Lune and Leah bolted after her up the stairs.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Get out of my way!" Lune and Leah made it to the top just in time to see Laila drive the dagger she had never put down into Lana's side. The younger princess crumpled to the ground. Several guards rounded the curve just in time to catch Laila. "Arrest her." Lune commanded.

"What are the charges, sire?"

"Creating a plot that killed my father and almost killed me."

"Yes, your Majesty." They led Laila away, and Lune knelt beside Leah, who was sitting on the ground next to Lana. "Is she alive?"

"Yes, but I don't know for how long. That was a pretty serious wound your sister gave her."

"Would you call the healers? I will take her to her room."

"Of course I will." Leah ran in the direction of the healer's ward, and when she arrived, the best healer, named Jilla, knew her. "Leah? I thought you were gone."

"I was, but there's no time for this now. Lana's hurt!" Jilla looked up, shocked, and began gathering her supplies. "Where is she?"

"In her room." The two of them ran to her room, where Lune was laying Lana down onto her bed. "What happened?" the healer asked.

"Long story." Leah said as Jilla began examining Lana. "I need to clean the wound." She said.

"Then please do it." Lune said.

"I will if you leave, sire."

"Why should I leave? She is my sister!"

"Yes, and you are a boy." Leah pointed out.

"Oh. You could have just said that." Lune left, and soon they could hear him arguing with Darrin. They made quick work of cleaning the wound, and the men were allowed back in. Darrin ran to Lana's side. "Will she be all right?" Leah asked.

"I believe so. Still, I don't know when she will wake up."

"When or if?" Leah said.

Jilla sighed. "When. But if she does not wake up within a week, we should fear."

"She will. I know her. She's too stubborn to die."

"You think?" Lune asked.

"I hope."


	8. Lana Awakens

**Friends No Matter What**

Disclaimer: Guess what? Yep, still don't own it.

**Chapter 7: Lana Awakens**

Leah and Darrin took turns sitting by Lana around the clock. Lune would keep them company when he had time. For 5 days, there was no change. Everyone started to worry, except Leah. She started to pray. "I wish she would wake up." Lune said one day as he and Leah kept watch over his sister.

"So do I." Just then, there was a stirring from the bed. Lana groaned as she awoke. "Lana?" Lune asked, watching her closely.

"Yes? Lune, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, now. Nothing at all." He said as he smothered her in a hug.

Lana smiled as she stood to leave to find Darrin. It didn't take long. "Darrin! Lana's awake." That was all she had to say before he took off running at top speed. He stopped in the doorway for just a moment then ran inside and hugged her tightly. "You scared me." He murmured.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed. Leah grinned as she watched from the door. Lana glanced in her direction for just a moment, but it was enough for her to be recognized. Lana gasped. "L-Leah?"

"Lana!" Leah dashed toward her best friend with outstretched arms. They cried as they embraced. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I thought you might have forgotten me!"

"Never! I made a promise."

"I know, but… Never mind. I'm just glad to be back!"

"I'm glad to see you back!" They hugged again and talked for hours. After a few minutes, the boys left, leaving Leah open to ask Lana, "So, you're engaged to Darrin, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. Lune told you?"

"Yep."

"I know you're remembering when I said I would most like Jabari to court me, but, well, after Father was killed, Darrin and his brother Dar were around here much more often. I eventually fell in love. He did, too, and asked Lune's permission to court me."

"Well, my idea of whom I would most like to court me hasn't changed." They grinned.

* * *

The next day was Laila's trial. Lune obviously couldn't preside, seeing as how he had to testify against her. He selected a few men whom he could trust and who would be completely objective. He gave his testimony first, and then Leah had to testify. She had begged to not have to, but Lune had insisted that more than one witness was needed to convict her. So, she had to testify. She, though, kept secret everything that had happened during the 8 years. All that was done, in her mind. After her testimony, she sat down beside Lana. "Good job."

"I took no pleasure in it." Laila was, of course, found guilty. However, since she was of the royal family, she couldn't be put to death. She was exiled for a minimum of 15 years. Soon after, it became obvious to everyone but Leah that Lune was courting her. "Leah? I wanted to ask you something."

"Of course, Lune. What is it?"

"Will you marry me?" Leah's eyes went wide. This was her dream come true! "Leah?"

"Sorry. Of course I will, but, why would you ask me?"

"Because I love you. Isn't that reason enough?"

"I suppose." On the 18th of Greenroof, in the year 990, Lune and Leah were united in marriage, and she was crowned queen. "I love you, Leah."

"I love you, too, Lune."

_Author's Note: I know that it is very short._


	9. Narnians?

**Friends No Matter What**

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? I don't own!

**Chapter 8: Narnians?**

_**Approximately 10 years later…**_

Leah was busy in the library. She sighed as she recalled the past 10 years. Most things had been good, but she had failed to give Lune an heir. In 10 years, she hadn't had a baby. She and Lune had prayed for one, but so far Aslan had not seen fit to answer yes to that request. Lana, after marrying a month after she and Lune did, had had three. "Leah?" Lana broke into her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"There's a delegation from Narnia here."

"Narnia?"

"Yes, and guess what?"

"What?"

"It is 5 human children! The oldest can't be older than 13!"

"Humans? In Narnia?"

"Yes! Lune wants you in the throne room as soon as possible."

"I'm going." Leah stood up, made sure her crown was straight, and entered the room through the back. The Narnians weren't there yet. She sat down, and Lune said, "Let them in." Four girls and one boy were shown in. The tallest girl had blond hair, blue eyes, and an impressive quiver and bow slung across her back. The next tallest girl had raven black hair, brown eyes, and a beautiful horn at her side. The boy was the next tallest, and he also had black hair, and quite resembled the second girl, but he had blue eyes, and a magnificent sword. The last two girls looked quite a bit alike, but one of them had braided her blond hair and had a quiver resembling the first girl's. The other's hair was down, and her blue eyes sparkled a bit more. The second and fourth girls wore circlets and the boy wore a crown. All the girls curtsied, and the boy bowed, but the first and third girls curtsied deepest. "Greetings." Lune said.

"Greetings. I am King Edmund the Just of Narnia, and these are my sisters, Queen Susan the Gentle and Queen Lucy the Valiant. These are our friends, Hannah and her cousin Rose."

Leah asked, "What has befallen Narnia? What has happened to Jadis?"

"She was defeated by Aslan." Hannah said.

"And then He set these three and their older brother up as the kings and queens before leaving." Rose finished.

"Then you are certainly welcome here." Lune said.

"Thank you." Susan said. "We came in the hopes of reviving the formerly allied relationship between Archenland and Narnia."

"We share those hopes." Leah said.

"I do not mean any offense, but how old is your brother? Because the three of you seem rather, well, young." Lune said.

"We take no offense. He is thirteen." Susan said.

"We can speak of diplomatic matters later. Surely you are tired and wish to rest." Leah said.

"Yes, that would be lovely."

"Show them to some rooms." Lune commanded some servants at the back of the room.

"Thank you. You are most kind." Susan said.

"And this is a lovely castle." Lucy spoke for the first time.

"Thank you, dear." Leah said, smiling at Lucy. Then the five of them were led out of the room. "What do you think of them, Leah?" Lune asked.

"Young. But they've seen Aslan. I can tell."

"Yes, they have."

"If they've seen Aslan, I think we can trust them."

"Yes, we can. But why do you think they brought no guards? Even if they trust us, which I doubt, there could be people waiting to attack them on the way here."

"I don't know. Should we ask?"

"Is it rude?"

"I don't believe so. We should do it carefully, though."

"The other two girls had bows. Do you think-?"

"No. Girls are not usually guards."

"No, I suppose not." Later that day, when they met again for supper, Lune asked Edmund, "We do not mean to pry, but we were concerned."

"About what?"

"Well, you seem to have brought no guards with you. Don't you know that it can be dangerous travelling long distances?"

Hannah and Rose glanced at each other and tried to stifle giggles. Lucy said, "Oh, we know that. And we did bring guards." As soon as she said that, both Hannah and Rose reached back behind their heads and in front of their quivers and drew their swords. "Oh." Lana said.

"Do you think we would let them go to Calormen without guards?" Hannah said as they replaced their swords.

"That would not be wise." Lune conceded.

"I know, we're girls and we're young." Hannah shrugged. "Not to mention we just held a real sword for the first time about three months ago. But, Aslan doesn't make mistakes."

"Nope." Rose said. "Although, for the life of me, I can't understand why He chose us."

"Neither can I." Hannah said, and the two girls grinned at each other. They ate supper and went to bed, and the next day, Lune, Leah, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy's day was filled with negotiations. Hannah and Rose just kept their eyes on the Narnian king and queens. By the end of the day, a treaty had been signed, and Narnia and Archenland were allied once more.

_Author's Note: Yay, the Pevensies, or three of them, anyway, make an appearance! Oh, and thank you, Narnia Lover, for your review, since I can't PM you and thank you._


	10. Twins!

**Friends No Matter What**

Disclaimer: I don't own!

**Chapter 9: **

_**Around 6 months later…**_

Leah hadn't been feeling well for the past few weeks. She had been feeling quite nauseated, which almost never happened. She didn't feel sick, just strange. This morning, she had collapsed. Lune had carried her to their room and sent for a healer. Jilla came in and examined her. Then she called Lune in. "What is wrong with her, Jilla?" he asked.

The experienced woman's eyes sparkled. "Nothing is wrong with her, Sire."

"Then why has she been acting so strange?"

"It isn't strange for a woman in her condition."

"What condition? And please don't refer to me in the third person when I'm sitting right here." Leah said.

"You, your Majesty, have a common condition among young women."

"What?" Lune almost screamed.

"You are going to have a baby."

They froze. "A baby?"

"Yes, a baby!" Jilla laughed.

The queen screamed happily, while the king's eyes went wide with delight. "Finally! A baby!" Leah said.

"I love you!" Lune responded.

"I love you, too!" They kissed.

"She seems to be growing rather rapidly." Lana observed a few weeks later.

"I know. Isn't that strange, Jilla?" Lune said.

"Not if… Oh, my!"

"What?"

"It isn't strange if she's carrying twins."

Leah's breath caught in her throat. "Do you think?"

"I do."

Leah, Lune, and Lana exchanged blissful glances. "Twins! It's an answer to our prayers!" Leah said, estatic.

"I know, Leah! I know!" Lune squeezed her tight. Jilla and Lana looked at each other, and quickly exited, leaving the young couple alone.

As the months passed, Leah soon found herself unable to do anything. Jilla put her on bed rest until the babies were born. "Lune, I'm sorry to be so much trouble. I wish I could help you." She told him.

"Shh. You aren't trouble. You are helping me, by staying in bed. Do what you are told, alright?"

"Well, OK."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." They embraced each other, but after several minutes, Lune said, "As much as I wish I could stay here with you, I must go do other things."

"Go. I'll be fine." He kissed her one last time before leaving. Leah smiled. "I love his overprotectiveness, as much as it might bother me sometimes." Then she rolled over and went to sleep.

"Out, Sire." Jilla commanded him.

"But that's my wife in there having my babies!"

"Yes, and your sister and I can handle it. Out!" Jilla pushed him out since he refused to cooperate. He sat down in the hall outside their room and prayed. He prayed to Aslan like he had never done before.

"Will she be all right?" Lana asked Jilla.

"Yes. Come." The two women went back to Leah's bedside.

"Oh, Aslan." Lune said for the sixth time as he heard another of Leah's screams. Then he heard a baby's cry. He bolted to his feet, but when he tried to enter, he found the door locked. "Jilla." He whispered, laughing a bit. Then he was quiet for another few minutes to listen for another baby. He heard it. After a few seconds, the door was unlocked and Lana opened the door. "Come in. The babies and Leah are both fine."

"What are they?"

"Babies."

Lune sighed. "Boys, girls, or one each?"

"Both beautiful boys."

"Beautiful?"

"Handsome. Cute. Those work?"

"Perhaps they would if you would let me in, sister."

"Oh, right." She backed up, and he rushed in. Leah lay on the bed, holding a baby in each arm. "Aren't they wonderful?" She asked him.

He leaned over, looking at them. "Yes, they are. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Would you like to hold one of them?" Without waiting for an answer, Leah handed him the older one.

"Will I hurt him?" Lune asked, being careful with the tiny body.

"Of course not. Just make sure to support his head."

"Now that we are on friendly terms with Narnia again, I think we should take them to a centaur prophet. He will bless them."

"That is fine with me."

They took the twins to the prophet Stormseer. The moment he saw the elder prince, Prince Cor, he said, "There will come a day when this boy will save Archenland from the deadliest danger it has ever faced." The parents looked at each other in pride. He looked at Corin, the younger, and said, "And in the future, this lad will meet no one unafraid to fight him."

_Save Archenland from danger, will he? Not if he isn't there. Princess Laila would be proud._ The man whose position had been removed from him because of embezzling thought as he slinked off to come up with a plan.

_Author's Note: This story is drawing to a close. The next chapter, chapter 10, will be Cor's kidnapping and the chase, chapter 11 will be when Leah dies (I don't want to write this, but it's canon, so I have to.), and if that chapter is long enough, her funeral will be chapter 12, and if not they will be combined. Chapter 12 or 13 will be Cor's finding from Lana's perspective, and there will be an epilogue. But, I do have another idea to put in between 10 and 11 if you want me to. Tell me in a review if you do!_

_A/N 2: Just remembered something. Violets and Lilies asked me what happened to Golden Lily. I actually forgot her, but last night I got an idea that will be told in the epilogue, but it will probably surprise the 2 or 3 people reading this!_


	11. Cor's Missing!

**Friends No Matter What**

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Narnia and Archenland, but I don't.

**Chapter 10: Cor's Gone!**

Leah ran through the hall, looking for her husband. "Lune! Lune, Cor is missing."

"Missing?"

"He's not in the nursery. I don't know where else he would be."

"Who has been in the hall besides you and Lana?"

"The only person I would suspect is Bar!"

Lune grabbed her by the shoulders. "He was in the hall?"

"Yes! I didn't know why, but he was! And his horse is missing."

Lune dashed off. He asked several people if they had seen the former Lord Bar. No one had since last night. He found himself outside looking at the wharf. Bar's ship wasn't there. After asking a few people, he found out that he had gone toward Calormen with a baby! No one had thought to stop him. Lune ran back to tell Leah what he had learned. By the time he had finished, her face was as pale as paper. "Oh, Lune. We shouldn't have trusted him."

"No. But it can't be helped now."

"No. Please, go after him."

"I will. I love you,"

"And I love you." Lune left, and Leah knelt on the ground, clinging to Corin. "Dear Aslan, help him! Protect my boy and bring him back to me! Please!" She sobbed, now not worried about anyone seeing her or being strong for Lune.

Lune tried to make the ship go as fast as it could. His son was in danger! It took several hours for them to even catch sight of the ship. Then six days were taken in pursuing the ship. The seventh, they engaged in battle. On the side they couldn't see, a boat with a man and a baby was lowered. The Archenlanders boarded the other ship. The fight began. Lune fought desperately, and the rest of his troops did, too. It was an overwhelming Archenlander victory. Lune tore the ship apart. His son was nowhere to be found. Bar had been killed during the fighting, but while they were interrogating the prisoners, one of them told him, "I saw Lord Bar put one of his knights in the ship's boat, and he had a baby."

Leah was worried. Lune had been gone for two weeks. Lana, who had come to stay with them for several weeks after the twins were born, had had to return to her and Darrin's home. Leah and Corin were alone. But then, someone told her, "Your Majesty! The king has returned!" Leah stood and ran outside.

Lune was disembarking. He saw her and slowly came toward her. "We didn't find him." She let out a half sob, half scream and collapsed.

When she woke up, she was in her bed. Lune was standing beside her. "Are you awake?" He asked her when her eyes opened.

"Yes."

"Good. You gave us quite a scare. Here, drink this." He held a cup of something to her lips. She drank deeply then said, "Lune, I'm all right."

"Then why did you collapse?"

"I was shocked."

"Still, I would like for you to stay in bed the rest of the day. OK?"

"OK. Do you think Cor's all right?"

"He is in Aslan's paws." With that, Lune left, closing the door as he went. Leah slept some, but not before praying for her son again.

_Author's Note: I know, it is a very short chapter. I will post the next one ASAP._


	12. Leah's Big Surprise

**Friends No Matter What**

Disclaimer: Still do not own!

**Chapter 11: Leah's Big Surprise**

Leah never recovered from Cor's kidnapping. She didn't quite sink into despair, but over the next two years she was always wistful and melancholy. Lune wished she would quit brooding, but when the Narnians came to visit, Hannah would remind him, "Lune, I doubt any mother ever truly gets over the loss of a child. Rose's parents lost a few children before she and her older brother were born, and I don't think they ever got over them."

So he would try to grin and bear it, as the saying goes, and he did a remarkable job. Corin was truly a joy. Even at two, he could tell when his mother was really sad and would try to comfort her. She would sadly smile and run her hands through his hair. "Thank you, Corin." She would whisper.

One day, as the two of them were walking, there was commotion at the gate. Leah slowly walked that direction, Corin holding her hand and following. There was a man wearing an old, tattered Archenlander uniform with the guards trying to subdue him. Leah gasped. "What's wrong, Mama?" Corin asked in his cute, 2 year old way.

Leah didn't answer right away. Finally, she said in a ghost of a voice, "Daddy." Then she said it louder, yelled it actually, and started running toward him, dress billowing and crown sparkling. She hadn't seen him for 22 and a half years, but there was no doubt now. He looked at her and asked, "Leah?"

"Daddy!" She ran into his arms, sobbing.

"Leah." They both cried. "I thought you were dead!" Leah said between sobs.

"I'm not." He finally pulled her off of him and held her at arm's length as he said, "You've grown so much."

She laughed. "I'm not 8 anymore."

"Where is your mother? Where is your brother?"

She stopped. "Daddy, Mama died about a month after we heard you were assumed dead. Andrew died about 22 years ago."

"What?"

"Yes."

"How?"

Lune exited the castle just then. He saw Leah talking with someone. A small body hurtled himself at Lune. "Who is Mama talking to, Corin?" he asked as he picked his son up.

"I don't know, but she called him Daddy." Lune's brows furrowed at this, for he knew her father had been suspected dead for years. "Come on. Let's see who she's talking to." They walked over to them, where Lune heard Leah saying, "It's a very long story, Daddy."

He set Corin down and touched Leah's shoulder. "Is everything all right, Leah?"

She turned around to face him. Her face was glowing for the first time in two years. "Lune, it's my daddy! He's home!"

"I thought your father was dead." He reminded her.

"So did I, but he isn't. Lune, this is my daddy. Daddy, this is my husband, King Lune."

"Sire." He bowed.

"Sir." He nodded. "You have a wonderful daughter."

"Thank you. I haven't seen her for 22 years, so I didn't know if I did or not. I was sure of it, though. If she is anything like her mother, she must be."

"And who is this?" Leah's father was looking at Corin.

"Daddy, this is our son Corin. Corin, this is my daddy, your grandfather."

"I thought Grandfather was dead."

"One is. The other obviously isn't."

"I have two?"

They all laughed. "Yes, Corin, you have two."

He was astonished at this news. "Wow." They all smiled.

"I never thought that when I saw you next, you would have a son, Leah."

"We have two." Lune said. He noticed the paleness that took over Leah's face the moment he said that.

"But the other one is dead." Leah said abruptly.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Leah." Her father said.

"We try not to think about it."

"You do, Leah. I'd like to think about Cor."

"Lune, you know why I can't."

"Yes, I do." After Lune said that, they went back into the castle. Six months later, Leah's father died, but while he was there, he had helped her get over her despair for Cor. She still missed him, but she wasn't as depressed as before.

_Author's Note: I am quite sorry that this chapter took so long and that it is so short. Just 3 or 4 more chapters left!_


	13. Lune's Greatest Sadness

**Friends No Matter What**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: WARNING: This is the sad chapter! Read at your own risk.

**Chapter 12: Lune's Greatest Sadness**

_**2 years later….**_

Lune had noticed his wife getting paler and beginning to act sicker for several months. Finally, one day, she did not even have enough strength to get out of bed. "Lune, I'm sorry to be a bother."

"Shh. Don't say that. You aren't a bother, Leah dear." He said as he stroked her hair.

"You're sure?"

"Of course I am. I wish you would quit saying that when you get sick."

"Well, thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, I must go, but I'll be back later, okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I love you, too."

* * *

After several weeks, Jilla was getting worried because Leah didn't get better. "She should have gotten well by now."

"I know. I hope something isn't seriously wrong."

"I know." Lune watched his beautiful wife sleep.

"You might need to send for your sister."

"It's that serious?"

"Yes."

"I'll send for Lana right now. But I hope you're just overreacting."

"So do I."

Lune did send for Lana, who was worried about her best friend. "What do you think is wrong with her, Jilla?"

"Only Aslan knows, Lana. Only Aslan knows."

"Leah, please wake up. Please get well. I don't know what Lune, Corin, and I would do without you."

* * *

Lana sat beside Leah's bed the whole time she was sick. Lune came in often. Finally, Lana couldn't take Lune's hovering any longer. "Lune, if she gets better or worse, I'll send for you, okay? You'd think this was the first time she was ill."

"So you want me to stay out?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, all right, if you tell me if there is any change."

"I promise. Now, get out!" He got out, if only because his sister could be a bit scary when she had her mind set on something. He went about doing his duties, but all the while, he was praying for his beloved Leah. He knew that Aslan would have to perform a miracle for her to live.

* * *

"She's getting worse by the hour, your majesty. I'm afraid it's only a matter of time." Jilla said sadly as Lune sat by his wife's bedside.

"Aslan, why? Why would You take her from me?" Lune cried. "She was just getting back to normal after Cor's disappearance. Why now?"

"Having doubts, brother dear?" Lana asked as she, too, brushed tears from her eyes.

"No, not really. I just don't understand why!"

"Neither do I, but He is wiser than we are. As Hannah says that Aslan said in her world, 'For My thoughts are not your thoughts, nor are your ways My ways. For as the heavens are higher than the earth, so are My ways higher than your ways and My thoughts than your thoughts.' "

"Yes." He paused before asking, "Do you ever wonder why He told so much in her world but not this one?"

"Maybe He hoped we would trust Him better."

"Or He knew people like Hannah who know His Words would come and they would tell us about what He said?"

"That's also likely." They sat in companionable silence, sharing their love and grief for Leah, queen of Archenland.

* * *

Lune was in the library one day the next week (after being forced out of Leah's room by Lana **again**!) when Lana appeared in the doorway. "Lune, she's awake. Jilla says we need to say our goodbyes." Lune looked up, the book falling from his hands. "Let's go." The two ran up the stairs, not worrying about what anyone might think. They slid to a stop in front of the door and entered quietly. Lune wondered how anyone could tell Leah was awake. She didn't appear to have moved from the last time he had seen her. Then, she moved her head and met his gaze. He smiled slightly. Yes, that was his Leah. He slowly walked toward the bed. "Leah? It's me. I've been waiting on you to wake up. What's taken you so long?"

She smiled. "I suppose I've been tired; that's all."

"I suppose. Leah, I- I-"

"Shh. Do not blame yourself. Aslan is calling to me. I know He wants me to come to Him. My only regret is that I will leave you, Lana, and Corin behind. But I want you to know that, on this side of Aslan's Country or the other, I will always love you."

Lune leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I love you, too."

"Oh, Leah. I wish you didn't have to leave us." Lana said as she fell to her knees beside the bed opposite her brother.

"I'll see you again someday, my sister. I promise. Now I wish a promise from you."

"Anything."

"I want you to tell me that you will care for Corin and Lune after I'm gone."

"I will. I promise." Lana kissed Leah's cheek.

"Tell Corin when he's older that his mama loved him. Tell him I wanted to see him grow up and get married… speaking of that, you will make sure he marries a fine girl, won't you?"

"Of course I will."

Leah smiled; as Lune and Lana looked into her eyes, even they, as inexperienced as they were, could tell that she was fading fast. "I love you both."

"We love you." They said together.

Leah smiled, her eyes seeing what theirs did not. "Aslan. I'm coming!" Then she closed her eyes for the last time. Lune laid his head over her heart, weeping. Lana stood up and went to her brother's side, laying her head on his shoulder, sharing his tears.

* * *

As they did so, Leah entered the gates of Aslan's Country, seeing for the first time the Lion she had so long loved. Then she saw her mother, brother, and father, and the Lion's Country was home to one of the sweetest reunions that had ever existed.

_Author's Note: I'm alive! I know I've not updated in quite awhile. I'm sorry! I hope updates will be more frequent on all my stories in the near future._


	14. Forgiveness

**Friends No Matter What**

Disclaimer: I don't own!

A/N: WARNING! Another sad chapter here.

**Chapter 13: Forgiveness**

Lune sighed, pulling Corin close to him. He was all he had left of Leah. "Daddy, why is everyone so sad?" he asked.

Lune closed his eyes, willing the tears to stay back. "The innocence of youth." He whispered.

Lana poked her head into the room. Her eyes, like Lune's, were red and puffy from crying. "Lune, it's time."

He stood up, not setting Corin down as he did. "Well, I suppose we need to get this over with." The three walked into the throne room, where Leah's casket sat in the front of the room. Lune, Lana, and Corin found their seats near the front. Neither of the adults could keep their tears back during the memorial service. After it was over, most of the thousands of mourners from Archenland and Narnia left the room, their grief over their kind and good queen evident. Rose, King Peter, and his new wife Hannah, however, made their way to talk to the family. Hannah was the first to speak. "I'm so sorry about Leah."

"Thank you. And thank you three for coming." Lune managed to say.

"You're quite welcome." Hannah hesitated before adding, "And if there's anything we can do, don't hesitate to ask, all right?"

Lune started to answer, but was caught off guard by someone approaching that he knew quite well. "Actually, there is something you and Rose can do right now."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Go lay Corin down for his nap." He added in a whisper, "He doesn't need to hear the kinds of things his aunt Lana is about to say."

"Um, okay… Come on, Corin." Hannah and Rose each took one of Corin's hands and guided him towards his room, amidst loud protests being made by him. The woman whom Lune had recognized came closer. Lana knew her instantly. She clenched her fists and said through gritted teeth, "Laila."

* * *

"Why do I have to take a nap?" Corin whined as the two girls put him in bed.

"Because your daddy said so. That's why." Hannah said.

"But it's boring! All I do is sleep!"

"That's what a nap is for, silly." Rose said.

"Can you sing to me, Hannah? Then I'd go right to sleep!"

"Well, I suppose. What song do you want to hear?"

"The one you wrote!"

"OK." Hannah cleared her throat and began.

"O, to be young and free again,  
Chasing fireflies on a summer's night,  
Jumping in leaves every fall, then  
Dancing in the winter moon's soft light.

But as I'm getting older,  
I find I'm drawing closer to the Father!

Whatever happens to me,  
However old I am; it doesn't matter!  
If disappointed I may be,  
I run into the arms of my Father!

He'll never turn me away;  
He'll always love me!  
It can be night or day;  
He's always there for me.

He's always there when I call;  
He will be forever be there for me.  
He's always there when I fall,  
Pickin' me up and lovin' in me!

And as I'm getting older,  
I find I'm drawing closer to the Father!

Whatever happens to me,  
However old I am; it doesn't matter!  
If disappointed I may be,  
I run into the arms of my Father!

He'll never turn me away;  
He'll always love me!  
It can be night or day;  
He's always there for me.

And even when I fail Him,  
He'll cleanse and wash me white as snow!  
My sins, He no longer sees them!  
How great a love this is, I know!

And as I'm getting older,  
I find I'm drawing closer to the Father!

Whatever happens to me,  
However old I am; it doesn't matter!  
If disappointed I may be,  
I run into the arms of my Father!

He'll never turn me away;  
He'll always love me!  
It can be night or day;  
He's always there for me.

In the arms of my Father!"

By the time Hannah finished singing the song, Corin had fallen asleep. "It's a good thing you started singing when you did, Han. He couldn't hear Lana screaming. What do you think she's yelling about?" Rose said.

"No clue. Let's go see." They left, with Rose saying, "Close the door so Lana's yelling doesn't wake Corin."

"Right." The two of them hurried downstairs, Lana's screeching getting louder as they descended. None of Lana's words could be discerned, she was so angry. "Why won't Peter and Lune make her be quiet?" Rose asked.

"My guess is because they can't yell loud enough." They looked at each other with eyes sparkling. Hannah marched toward them and hollered, "Lana! Calm down!" at the top of her lungs. Lana heard her and shut up. "Now, what is going on?" Hannah asked.

Lana opened her mouth, but Hannah cut her off. "I didn't mean you! Lune, what's going on?"

"Well…" He told her the whole story. After that, Hannah was quiet for a few moments, digesting what she had heard, before saying, "I can almost understand why you're so mad, Lana." Lana opened her mouth, but Hannah cut her off. "I said almost! We could hear you in Corin's room. Lana, if you yell again and wake your nephew, you will be the one to put him back to sleep, do you understand?"

The princess closed her mouth quickly. Hannah smirked. "I thought you might say that."

"That is one task no one wants!" Lana said.

"Right. Anyway, Lana, Aslan has said to forgive."

"Forgive? I'll forgive when the Witch turns good!"

"'For if you forgive others for their transgressions, your heavenly Father will also forgive you. But if you do not forgive others, then your Father will not forgive your transgressions.' That's what He said."

"No! I won't!" And with that, Lana stormed out of the room like a spoiled brat. Lune sighed. "Well, that went… well."

"I'm sorry, Lune. That's all I came to say. I'm sorry for everything. If I could do it over again, I would. But I can't." And with that, Laila began to leave. But Lune stopped her. "Laila! Wait." He opened his arms and she ran into his hug. "Sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Shh. I forgive you. Leah did, too." He told her. She pulled back and smiled. "You don't know how glad that makes me feel. If only Lana would forgive me."

"Give her time."

"I hope that helps."

* * *

Lana had run into the garden, remembering that long-ago conversation with Leah, the one where Leah had told her that she forgave her father and Laila, too. "She hurt Leah worse than me. If Leah can forgive her, how can I do less?" She stood up, asking Aslan for strength, and went back inside, where her siblings were still talking, Peter, Hannah, and Rose watching and grinning. Lune and Laila saw her first, however, and fell silent. Lana licked her lips and forced three words out of her mouth, "I forgive you." Laila stopped, then smiled and ran towards her to hug her. Lana felt forgiveness enter her after she had said it. She supposed sometimes you have to make an effort.


	15. Off to Calormen!

**Friends No Matter What**

Disclaimer: I don't own! Oh, and I don't own the add-on to the Tisroc made by Faith later in this chapter. I borrowed it from someone. I think it was LadyAlambiel, but I'm not sure. It could have been Willow Dryad.

**Chapter 14: Off To Calormen!**

_**10 years later…**_

Corin ran into the castle. "They're here, Father! They're here!"

Lune laughed. "Calm down, Corin. A person would think you had not seen King Edmund, Queen Susan, and Queen Faith for years!"

"But, Father, remember, this time, I'm going to ask if I can go with them! I'm sure they will say yes!"

"Son, do you even know why they are going to Calormen in the first place?"

"Sure, for Queen Susan to court Prince Rabadash. I know that."

"And you still want to go?"

"Of course! I just want to go for the excitement of going to Calormen."

"Silly boy! When you get older, you will realize that going to Calormen is nothing to be excited about."

"Maybe, but I can learn now if you let me go! Please?"

"Well, I suppose you can if they agree take you."

"Hurrah!" Before Lune could reprimand his son for his volume, a servant knocked on the door. "Yes?" Lune said.

"My lord, the Narnian king and queens have arrived."

"Thank you. Well, son, shall we go greet our guests?"

"Okay! Then we can ask them if I can go with them. I'm sure they'll say yes!" Corin skipped out of the room, Lune following. Corin was running, so he beat Lune outside. "King Edmund! Queen Susan! Queen Faith! It's great to see you!"

Edmund had just been helping Faith off one of the horses they had borrowed at the port city the _Splendor Hylaine_ had docked at. He then turned to help Susan while Faith spoke to Corin. "It's great to see you, too, little one," she said, hugging him.

"I'm 14, so I'm not little anymore!" He said indignantly.

"Of course. It was my mistake." She said, winking at Edmund over the boy's head. He smiled and said, "Well, lad, did you have a particular reason for racing out here to find us?"

Corin turned to reply to Edmund. "Yes! I want to know if I can go with you!"

Edmund frowned. "To Calormen?"

"Yes! Please, oh please, let me come!"

Edmund hesitated. "What does your father say?"

"He said it was all right with him as long as it was all right with you! Please, can I come?"

Edmund sighed. "Susan, what do you think?"

"I suppose it would be all right," she said with the grace that only she possessed.

"Faith?"

"I guess I wouldn't have a problem with it, especially since I'll be the one watching him if he does go." Everyone, which included Lune, who had by now arrived, looked at her strangely. "That way I don't have to put up with princes and Tarkaans and the Tisroc (May he burn forever), at least not as much as ya'll will."

"Oh, Faith," Edmund said, playing with a strand of her deep brown hair.

"I'm serious. And stop! I just got Hannah to get over her attraction to fooling with my hair a couple of years ago! I don't need you to start, too!"

"Oh, fine. But, no, it was 10 years ago when she stopped 'fooling with your hair' as you put it."

"Oh. I just lost track of time, I guess," she said innocently.

"Sure you did," He replied, tousling her hair anyway.

Susan smiled at the two before turning to greet King Lune. "My lord, it is wonderful to see you again."

He took her hand and kissed it. "And you, lovely gentle Queen. Although, under the circumstances through which you travel through our realm, I would almost rather you not be here."

"That makes two of us," Faith muttered.

Susan sighed. "Faith, stop it. You know that Rabadash was nothing if not a gentleman when he was at the Cair."

"Then, yes. But, remember, before, he's been not so much of a gentleman."

"He probably has grown out of it by now."

"Sure, he has," Faith growled. "And my name isn't Faith McCall Pevensie."

"Faith, be nice," Susan admonished.

"I'll try. But it's hard when one of my best friends ever is making one of the biggest mistakes of her life!"

Edmund quickly stepped in. "Let's not quarrel here. We just arrived."

"Yes. And I am sure you are tired and want to rest up from your journey," Lune said.

"Yes; that would be lovely," Susan said, following him into the castle.

The next day, the king and queens of Narnia left, with a 14-year-old prince in tow. King Lune gave them permission for them to take him back to Cair Paravel for a few weeks. Corin was excited to be having what he called an adventure at last, although he did cry a bit when bidding his father goodbye. Faith smiled and told Lune that she would take good care of his son. After many more such leave-takings, the Narnians and Corin rode to the port the _Splendor Hylaine_ was docked at. Lune smiled and waved until they were out of sight, saying, "Ah, my impetuous son. I sincerely hope Aslan keeps you safe or you quickly learn gain some common sense." Lune stopped for a moment then added a third option. "Or He could do both."

_A/N: I know Corin seems a bit childish for 14, but I just think that he never grows up. __ But that's my opinion. _


	16. Laila and Lana Meet Cor

**Friends No Matter What**

Disclaimer: I don't own!

**Chapter 15: Laila and Lana Meet Cor**

Lana and Laila were sitting in the parlor at Lana and Darrin's home when a servant opened the door, saying that a messenger from King Lune had arrived. He bowed and said, "Princess Lana! Princess Laila! The king has sent me to inform you that Prince Cor has been found!"

Both girls jumped up at once. "Cor? He's alive?" Lana asked.

"Indeed he is, your highness."

"Thank you. Does our brother say anything else?" Laila asked.

"Yes; he asks that you and your sister travel to Anvard as soon as possible."

"Of course we will! Thank you." Lana nodded to the servant behind him, and she escorted him out. Laila said, "Cor is alive! I can scarce believe it!"

"As can I! Still, the news did come straight from Lune, so it must be true!"

"Yes! Oh, we must go to Anvard immediately! How soon can you be packed?"

"Within the hour." The two girls hurried out to prepare to depart.

While they were traveling to Anvard, Lana asked Laila, "What do you think Cor's like?"

"I hope he's better behaved than Corin!" They shared a laugh at that. "But, really, I wouldn't mind if he wasn't. Just to have him here."

"I know. It will be wonderful, won't it!"

"Yes, except for one thing."

"What would that be?"

"Corin will have a partner in pranks!"

"Oh. Forgot about that."

* * *

Later, actually, it was after nightfall, after they had arrived at Anvard, Lana and Laila started for Lune's study, where they were almost certain they would find their brother. Sure enough, the door was still open a crack, and there was light streaming out of it. They began to enter, but Lana stopped Laila upon seeing a teenager enter the study in his nightclothes. He looked like Corin, but they both knew it couldn't be Corin. That left them sure it was Cor. "Father?" he said after tapping lightly on the door.

"Oh, come in, Cor."

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you, Father."

"Oh, no, Cor, you're not disturbing me at all. Is something wrong?"

"I can't sleep, and I was wondering…"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Could you tell me about Mother?"

"Of course. Let me see. Where should I begin? Well, the first time I remember actually meeting your mother, she was 8 and I was 10. For several years, I didn't really notice her."

"Why not?"

"Well, son, this was the strangest thing. She was a servant to my sister Laila."

"Really?"

"Yes. And how she became one is too complicated for me to explain now."

"Oh. Well, when did you begin to notice her?"

"I believe it was when she was 16 and I 18. She soon had to leave, for she would have been accused of treason. She stayed in Calormen for 2 years, but soon after she returned to Archenland, the two of us were wed. And 10 years after that, Aslan blessed us with the two most wonderful blessings He ever gave us."

"What were they?"

"Not what, but who. Our blessings are you and your brother."

"Oh."

"Yes. Now, as to how she looked, she was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Her light brown hair shown while she brushed it, and her eyes always sparkled."

"She sounds quite beautiful."

"She was." After King Lune said this, Cor yawned long and loudly. Lune laughed. "I do believe someone ought to go to bed."

"I suppose. Thank you, Father."

"You're quite welcome, my son. I love you."

"I love you, too. Good night."

"Good night." Lune smiled as his son left. Laila and Lana exchanged a glance before quietly going to their childhood rooms. They could speak with Lune in the morning.

* * *

As the girls entered the dining hall the next morning, they saw that Lune and his sons were already there. Corin saw them first. "Aunt Lana! Aunt Leah!"

"Hello, Corin!" Lana said as he ran to hug them both.

"When did you arrive?" Lune asked them as he, too, hugged them.

"Late last night. We didn't want to disturb you, so we went straight to bed." Laila informed him.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad to see you two. Cor, come here." The oldest twin shyly rose and went to his father. "Cor, this is your aunt Lana, and this is your aunt Laila."

"Hello," he said, and it was obvious that he was embarrassed.

Lana smiled gently before hugging him. "Hello, Cor. You don't know how much I've missed you."

"You knew me before I was kidnapped?"

"I was there when you were born, Cor."

"Oh."

"I was not, but I've longed to meet you," Laila said as she, too, hugged him.

A few moments of awkward silence followed before Lune said, "Well, sisters, I am quite sure that you are hungry. Come, eat!" They laughed and sat down to breakfast.

_Author's Note: I realized a couple days ago that I'd made a terrible mistake! I had put Cor and Corin's birth a year after the Witch was defeated, but according to HHB, Ahoshta found Cor the year the Witch was defeated. So, I went back through and changed the ages. Cor and Corin are 14, not 13._


End file.
